This invention relates to jewelry storage devices and, more particularly, to jewelry boxes with sliding drawers.
Women in our society often possess a large quantity of jewelry such as rings, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, etc.. These items are usually kept in a dresser drawer or in a jewelry box that has one or two trays suspended above a bottom storage area.
When a piece of jewelry is required, a woman often has to sift through other jewelry to find the sought after piece. Or, in the case of a necklace, the necklace becomes intertwined with other pieces of jewelry and a time consuming separating process becomes necessary.
Relevant prior art to this type of jewelry box is shown in Pat. No. 4,058,356 to Michal and Pat. Des. No. 214,408 to Pintea.
Michal shows a jewelry box in which small pieces of jewelry such as rings, watches and bracelets may be hung from hooks. Longer pieces such as necklaces or chains may be hung from nail-like fingers that extend from a central rotatable tube. This box also acts as a coin bank with the central tube connecting a top slot to a storage area in the base. A pair of doors can be swung to a closed position to conceal the interior of the box. This prior art device lacks horizontal drawers for flat storage of jewelry. In this device, the hanging jewelry is located within the box at all times, thereby limiting the visibility of these pieces.
The Pintea jewelry box contains a plurality of horizontal drawers and an additional center storage area with swinging doors that includes movable jewelry trays. ? n this device, jewelry located on the back portion of the lead tray and on the following trays would be hard to see, since the doors and lead tray restrict the user's visibility.